turkeygamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Freddy's
' Five Nights at Freddy's '''is a survival horror game developed and published by Scott Cawthon on the 24 August 2014. It has been released on the PC, MAC OS and Android. The game involves you assuming the role of a nightwatch security guard for a local children's pizzeria named 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza', and must survive from 12a.m. to 6a.m. while defending yourself from several haunted animatronic mascots of the pizzeria. A sequel, entitled Five Nights at Freddy's 2, was released on the 10 November 2014. Gameplay The game puts you in a small office where you can only side-scroll the camera. You can press the buttons to your left, right and bottom. The left and right red buttons seal the doors to your office so the animatronics cannot come inside, the left and right white buttons turn on the light outside the doors to see if there are any animatronics lurking in your doorway, and the white button on the bottom brings up your camera system. The camera system is very useful as you can view the different rooms in the pizzeria and see where the animatronics are and how close they are to you. However, you have limited power, starting at 100%, and when it gets down to 0% the power goes out; the lights turn off, the doors stay open and you can't turn on the lights or use cameras, so you're pretty much screwed. Story There are several newspaper clippings that sometimes appear that tell stories from the franchise's past, and it has not had a good history. In 1987 a person in the pizzeria got their frontal lobe bitten off and ripped out of their skull by an animatronic. The person survived but lost their frontal lobe in the incident. This incident has been called the 'Bite of '87'. It is unknown who did it.'=SPOILERS COME NEXT='''. However, in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, in a minigame, a crying child is shown at a place called 'Fredbear's Family Diner', crying at his own birthday party as he is afraid of the animatronics. He is surrounded by his older brother and his bully friends, who decide to play a cruel prank on him. They grab the child and put him into the mouth of Fredbear for a 'kiss'. However, they decide to shove the boy's entire head into the mouth of Fredbear, making him unable to sing. Fredbear's jaw starts to come down on the boy's fragile skull, and Fredbear's second row of teeth crack through the skull and rips out the boy's frontal lobe. Another incident is that apparently five children were lured into the back room of the pizzeria by a man wearing a mascot suit and he murdered all five of them and stuffed their bodies into mascot suits. Police started investigating this when the animatronics started leaking blood and mucus, especially around the eyes and mouth, and had a very bad smell emitting from them, and when parents described the animatronics as 'reanimated corpses'. Animatronics *Freddy Fazbear *Bonnie the Bunny *Chica the Chicken *Foxy the Pirate Fox *Golden Freddy Category:Horror games Category:Survival games